The present invention relates to sound producing equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with a speaker assembly having electromagnetic speakers such as used in public address or music amplification systems.
Loud speakers for public address and music amplification uses have been made in several forms. It has been determined from experience that for reproduction of combined voice and music programs the so-called "sound column" gives results superior in most cases to those obtained from other speaker systems. The sound column has a plurality of speakers placed one above the other in a vertical line or array which results in a reduction of the vertical dispersion of sound and increases sound intensity in the normally horizontal plane of an audience. A sound column also reduces echos generated from walls and ceilings within the working environment.
Existing sound column designs are generally bulky, heavy and costly to manufacture. Because of the generally elongated configuration of the columns, they are not conveniently stored or transported from one place to another.
It is, accordingly, a general object of the present invention to provide a sound column type speaker assembly which is inexpensive, compact, light-weight in design, and convenient to store or transport.